Promise Me
by Pedestrians
Summary: James and Peppy share their last conversation on Venom.


"I knew this might happen someday. Just not like this."

James and Peppy had spent the last hour sitting silently in a cramped, dingy cell. Barely able to adjust to suddenly becoming a two-piece team, a fierce battle had resulted in damaged Arwings and left the two of them captured in Venom. The events of the past few days had left the both of them confused and exhausted.

James's ears perked up at the echoing of distant footsteps in the hallway outside of the cell.

"I think someone's coming. You've got to get out of here."

"What are we gonna do? How will we get out of this one?" Peppy asked.

James stared at Peppy and paused for a moment. "No, not 'us.' Just you."

Peppy's eyes darted around the room as he fidgeted nervously. "No…no, we'll both get out—we'll figure something out. We've got to."

James shook his head.

"Everything's gonna be fine…we can't just give up…"

"No, Peppy. Listen," James placed his hand firmly on Peppy's shoulder. "You have to go. There's no other way."

"N-no…let me go then. You get out."

"I am the leader of this team and I'm telling you to go."

"Well…we'll both go, then. Get it over with together."

"No way," James replied, shaking his head. "Absolutely not. It'd be stupid for us both to die."

Peppy's voice began to shake. "I can't just leave you, James!"

"You need to go back to take care of your girls. Go back and tell my son what happened to me. Promise me you will. He'll be fine."

Peppy stared silently at the floor.

"Do you promise?" James asked.

"Y-yes," Peppy answered. His throat had tightened until he could barely speak. "Of course."

"Good. And when he's ready," James continued, his voice barely a whisper, "he can take my place."

Peppy nodded slowly.

The footsteps resonated loudly outside the door.

"They're coming for us soon. I'll distract them somehow. You remember where they left the Arwings, right?"

"Mine's damaged—you know that! I can't fly it!" Peppy interrupted.

"Yes, I know. You'll take mine. It should be in good enough shape to get you out of Venom. Find Great Fox and get out, but be careful."

The heavy iron door crept open with a shrill screech as two Venomian guards stepped inside.

"Okay, which one of you is first?" one of them, an ugly ape with a snarled face, asked.

James stood up quickly. The guards immediately took hold of each of his arms and took him out of the cell. He took a few steps before turning his head back to Peppy and mouthing the words. "_Get out of here."_

Peppy sat frozen against the dirty cell wall, holding his breath as he watched his best friend walk down the corridor.

The guards led him to an enormous door at the far end of the building and shoved him inside.

"All right, you've done it!" James yelled. "You've finally got me."

Peppy's fur stood on end. An excited buzz immediately filled the hallway.

_"I certainly do. I've been waiting so long for this,"_ A low, rumbling voice from the end of the hall growled. "_Come, everyone! Come watch me destroy James McCloud!"_

A multitude of Venomian guards tore through the hall outside of the cell, rushing to get a glimpse.

Peppy hesitated for a long moment, still unsure. He pushed open the heavy door, which had been carelessly left unlocked in the uproar, and stepped out. Half hoping he'd be caught, he stood motionless, James's words running through his head. It would be easier that way. But he couldn't. He promised.

He dashed silently through the corridors, careful to evade any remaining guards. His eyes began to sting fiercely as he ran faster through the passages with racing a racing mind and the sound his heart beating loudly in his ears.

Peppy finally reached the end of the corridor as the humid air made him dizzy. He spotted the two Arwings and walked slowly over and stared at them, realizing only one would make it home.

After a moment, he climbed into his friend's. As it started, engine blaring, he barely managed to whisper, "_Goodbye, James."_

Peppy soared away, tears soaking his face, as a piercing scream echoed in the distance.


End file.
